My Life
by Mi-chan.Mochi
Summary: ElsAnna fanfic. Haters don't read. One-shot. Elsa is an intern. She find a girl who live for almost 13 years in the hospital, and she wants to meet her ASAP. Warning: CD


My Life

**A/N: I don't own Frozen.**

Elsa made her way to the hospital. She was an intern there. Arandele have many kinds of problems with health, and Elsa was determined to make the hospital empty almost all the time, but there's one patient name that reads she's in there for almost 13 years.

She can't help to see this patient girl ASAP. Elsa fast walked to the information center and typed for requesting her permission. The doctor agreed. They said she could meet this patient. She couldn't wait any longer.

The next day, she got to meet her patient. Doctor Gerda said she's been taking care for her since she was five years old. Elsa huffed, 'So she's three years younger than me.'

Gerda opened the door, they stepped into the patient's room and then Elsa met her back. She's on a wheel chair, have braided two hair, and skinny, not too much but skinny enough to see her bone lines on her back.

Elsa gulped when Gerda said, "Anna. I want you to meet someone."

The girl, Anna, glanced back. Her eyes met Gerda and she smiled weakly, then her eyes went wide in horror when she saw Elsa. She turned the wheelchair and backed away. Incoherent words came out from her mouth.

Elsa check the girl, she's actually pretty, but she's so skinny it made Elsa shuddered what she eat and not.

"Shusssh. It's okay, it's okay Anna she'll never hurt you. She's a doctor, like me. See?" Gerda pointed Elsa's name tag. Elsa said, "I'm sorry if I'm scaring you, I'm Elsa. I uh, did my hair looked like a dragon?"

Gerda chuckled, Anna just staring at her, but then she smile, just a flick on her edge lips.

"I'll leave you both alone now. It's okay Anna, I'll be on the other side as usual, just give me a signal when you feel uncomfortable okay?" Gerda said, she hides her excitement well.

Anna hesitated, but she nod weakly, making Elsa smiled.

Gerda went out from the room after she tapped Elsa's shoulder to boost her spirit up. Elsa timidly said, "So, your name Anna? It's a nice name."

Anna smiled to her. Elsa continued, "You can't...talk?" the strawberry blonde girl looked away and nodded with sad face.

Elsa remembered what her diseases. Half of them at least, it's so many she can't remembered all of them. She asked, "Can I sit on the floor in front of you? Just right there. I won't be too near from you, I promise."

Anna clenched her jaw, she nodded again. Elsa sighed and sat few feet away from Anna. She asked again, "Can you do sign language? I'm not too expert in it, I only learn it for about half a year."

Anna's face brightened, she gave Elsa signs, "I'm glad you can understand me."

"Hm...do I have to sign back or just talk?"

"Can you do both?"

Elsa felt her heart pounding, 'Huh? What is going on?' she glance down, puzzled. Some tap on the wheel chair made Elsa averted her gaze to Anna again, she signs, "Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing. Just some complications mistake."

Anna looked puzzled now. She asked, "How old are you? Why are you here?"

Elsa cleared her throat, "I'm Elsa, and I'm 21 years old. I'm an intern. I want to become a full fledged doctor."

The red head huffed, "No. I don't mean why you're in the hospital. I meant why are you visiting me? It's...I didn't mind but just curious."

"I search for some patients record and yours said you've been here almost your entire life, you're not even in comatose state. I'm quite surprise why the doctor haven't released you yet."

"They can't."

"Why not? You can heal, I'm sure."

"Too many sickness, I'll be dead shortly."

"You don't know unless you try, and you'll never know when is your death will come."

Anna fidgeted, "Why are you angry?"

Elsa raised her brow, "I'm not. Why?"

"Your face looked disturbed."

Elsa chuckled, "Because I'm trying to understand your signs. I'm still learning you know."

Anna blushed, "I'm sorry. I don't...know. Too fast?"

"Maybe."

"How's this?"

"Nice. But you're distracting me."

Anna sighed, "Why? In what kind? I don't do anything except signing badly to you."

"Your signs are perfect. You're just so beautiful. You're distracting me even if you don't do anything."

Anna blushed and covered her face with her hand, Elsa said, "I'm just teasing you."

The red head signs, "You're good at it aren't you? I neverget teased like that in my entire life."

"You can if you want Gerda to say it."

Anna laughed, "No thanks. But thank you for visiting me, I had a great time."

Elsa scratched her head, "Mind if I visit you again?"

Anna's eyes widened, she blushed but nodded excitedly. Elsa smiled warmly, she said, "Thank you. I'm glad." She make Anna's face went redder than before, she stood up, "Eat more food will you? You can be more beatifuller if you eat more, I mean...uh, just more beautiful."

Anna looked sad instantly, but she nodded again. Elsa went to the door and stepped outside, she glance at Anna one last time and closed the door, facing Gerda. She asked, "So? You teased her in the first day you meet her?"

Elsa fidgeted, "If you're displeased about it I will not doing it again."

"No. I'm pleased, she looked so happy when you left. Even jumping in her chair if she have strong legs muscles."

Elsa's eyes went wide, then she face palmed, "I forgot she can't walk."

"It's okay. You're not talking about it when you were inside, or later inside."

She looked away. "Fine, I have to memorize her sickness though."

"You should. It may affect your observing grade. And if you did well, maybe you can make your dream come true even faster."

Elsa grinned and nods.

She went to Anna's room again, the girl was drawing with her pen. She blushed and said, "Don't look at my drawings. It's lame."

Elsa went to the couch in front of her bed. "Don't worry, I will not if you don't want me to."

Anna smiled sadly, "Maybe I will after I died later."

The blonde frowned, "You're not going to die. At least not in front of me. You're with me and won't allow you to."

Anna covered her face behind her sketchbook, embarrassed by the blonde's words.

Elsa laughed, 'She's so cute.'

Knock on the door made startled them a little. "Anna, your lunch."

Anna smiled and nodded to Gerda when she went inside with an attendant who carries Anna's lunch. It's milk, soup, and porridge, plain and simple, but Elsa noticed that Anna fidgeted and stiffened by looking at her meal. "What's going on?"

Gerda said weakly, "She can't...taste the food."

Elsa frowned, "So...it's bland." Anna nodded, making the blonde sighed.

"That's why you're so skinny?"

Anna nodded again.

"I'll feed you then," she stood up.

They were startled by Elsa's calm voice, Elsa asked, "What? I can't? It's better if you eat together or if someone else beside you."

Anna talked, incoherent words coming out from her mouth, Gerda said, "Okay then. Have it your way, I'll let it slide. Make a change of mood in here a little Anna." But the red head girl begged not to with her incoherent voice.

Elsa furrowed her brows, "Okay. I will not do it," she sat again. Anna panicked, she bit her lip, looking unsure.

Then Anna gestured Gerda to leave, and asked Elsa, "Will you sit beside me? At the sofa there, it's closer than there."

Elsa smiled, Gerda giggled happily and said, "Oh my, what a sweet young girls. I'll leave Anna, remember if something happen, just signal us." Anna nodded.

The blonde stood up, walked closer to the bed and sat at the sofa beside it. Anna blushed madly when Elsa glance at her with her clear blue eyes, she eat her porridge when Gerda left them in full happiness.

Anna frowned at her milk. Elsa asked, "What's wrong? Scared of the milk?"

Anna's frowned deepen, "No. I'm disgusted by it. Give me a sec to drink."

"Disgusted? I thought milk is great. I have my milky skin from that."

The strawberry blonde chuckles, "Right. So you're bathed in milk."

"It's true. Well, not exactly I just drink it."

Anna huffed and drink her milk one shot, her tongue sticks out disgusted by the milk texture and feelings when it coming down to her tasteless buds. Elsa chuckled, "So how was it?"

"I hate it!" Anna signs with sharp move. Elsa laughed.

Anna continued to eat until her porridge left half off untouched, Elsa pouted, "You have to finish it, Anna."

The sick girl jumped, she looked at Elsa with disbelief face, "Is something wrong? That's your name right? ANNA," she said.

Anna backed away and closed her mouth with hands, she signs, "Yes it is. You don't have to tell me like that. But you...you..." the sign stopped midway.

"I'm what?"

Anna sighed exasperatedly, "I like it when you said my name."

"Huh? Didn't everyone say your name like that?"

"No. No I don't think so. You have this...caring aura, and your voice showed it too."

The intern girl laughed, "A caring aura? Please Anna just eat, I don't like aura, I have cold shoulder."

Anna nodded and eat more. Elsa looked worried when she coughed. "You okay?"

"I need to rest."

Elsa stood up, saying, "Then I should leave now. Don't want to disturb you."

Anna shook her head rapidly, "Stay." Elsa raised her brow, "Stay until I sleep," the blonde sighed and nod. Anna smiled happily. She glanced at Elsa while she lay down and finally dozed off. Elsa sighed. She stood up and walked out from the room, facing Gerda again.

"You need to stop that Gerda."

Gerda said, "It's almost time."

"What do you mean?"

"That coughed? That's not normal. Something happen inside that small body, you have to report to us five page long about today, _with your words and writing_. No typing at computer."

"Do I have to write a poem? I know that, and I tried so hard in there."

"What do you mean?"

A tear slid down from Elsa's eye, "I tried not to cry. When you said she can't taste or maybe she can't smell the food, my heart breaking. I want to hug her, but she's too fragile, I don't want to break her instead. I'll break myself for her."

Gerda was surprised, "You...you like her?"

Elsa nodded. She wiped her face and said, "I will make that report ASAP. Thank you. By the way, what is your theory about that cough?"

Gerda stiffened, "It's...her immune maybe dropped again. And maybe some complications make it worse."

She sighed and put her hands in her pockets, "Fine then. Good day, Doc."

The next day, Elsa and Anna played paper planes. Elsa sat on the couch across the bed and threw Anna a paper plane with her hand scribble, "You're okay? You look paler."

Anna threw her back her paper plane with new reply, "I'm fine. Just a little suffocated in my throat."

"You sure?" Elsa threw back the paper plane.

"Yes."

"Do you like chocolate?"

"No. Been taste it and it's like rubber."

"Ha, right."

They threw the paper plane over and over again until it's full, Anna ripped her sketchbook page neatly and threw it to Elsa, Elsa gasped, Anna drawing her, the difference is she wore glasses in that drawing.

Elsa threw again, "Actually you don't have to ask." Anna glanced up and gasped when Elsa wore her glasses, crooking her smile.

Anna buried her face in her hands, whining. Elsa said, "You don't like it?" The strawberry blonde girl wrote and threw the paper plane with much strength it hits the ceiling and landed on Elsa's head. Anna clasped her hand in apologize.

Elsa chuckles, "It's okay." She read the paper, "DON'T REMOVE IT. I LOVE YOU," her eyes widened, "Erm, Anna, is this right? It says 'I love you'."

Anna buried her face again. She threw another paper and blanketed herself. It reads, "I'm sorry, it's actually I love _it_, I'm too happy."

Elsa chuckled, "Thanks."

The red head coughed, her cough is hard and her blood spilled out from her mouth, Elsa went to her and pressed the emergency button beside the bed.

Gerda and two nurses come in, Elsa said, "Anna you okay!? ANNA!"

"Elsa you have to get out from here, now." Gerda said firmly.

Elsa can't protest, she's only an intern. She gritted her teeth and when she walked around the bed Anna tried to reach her, she's saying incoherent words. Then Elsa glanced at the red head for the last time and smiled sad, "You'll be okay." Elsa said.

She cried. For that disabled girl.

Elsa can't go to Anna's room in the next day, Gerda prohibited her. She busied herself for a week, trying to get the red head off from her head, then when she interviewed two sick couple, she realized it.

Elsa loved her. She loved Anna, and she miss her.

The blonde stomped her feet, fast walking to Anna's room. She meet Gerda in front of the door, carrying a tray. Elsa blocked her way with her hand, "I want to see her."

Gerda startled, she sighed and said, "Okay. But don't come near her."

"No. I can't."

"Why? What's wrong with you? You have to stay away. Or I'll never let you in."

Elsa gritted her teeth, she said, "Why? Few days ago you said it's fine, but now you said I have to stay away!?"

"She have some unknown disease. It made her body worsened. We don't want you to get infected."

"I love her." Gerda was shocked. She jumped and almost spilled the soup on the tray. "I can't get away from her. _I love her_. I want to be near her. Please."

Gerda clenched her jaw, looking unsure, hesitating. She said, "Okay. Here, her meal. You can feed her, her hand…it limp. She can't move it, for now."

"Why?"

"That is what we want to know too Elsa."

Elsa gulping, she took the tray and went inside. The windows opened, Anna sat on the bed, breathing calmly while her hair flew by the wind. She's paler, but she's not very skinny like before, her skeleton lines gone and she became more beautiful, just like Elsa said.

Anna glanced at the door, her eyes widened.

Elsa smiled, "Hi, Anna."

She eyed Elsa with mouth agape when the blonde went around the bed. She sat on the sofa and said, "You made me scared to death few days ago. How are you?"

Anna snapped and shook her head, she mouthed, "Where were you yesterday?"

Elsa raised her brow, "I'm sorry Anna I can't read lips. I will learn it when I'm free, I'm busy yesterday, and the other day. Sorry."

Anna mouthed, "It's okay."

Elsa's hand suddenly went to Anna's lips. Her fingers stroked it a little, then her thumb stroked the corner lips gently, she didn't even know what's gotten into her, but she smiled and said, "I understand. Thank you Anna, to forgiving me."

Anna blush, Elsa feed her the warm soup.

"Anna, do you have any visitor?"

Anna glanced at the window, inner window to observe her room. "I mean besides Gerda, Anna."

Elsa saw it, sad eyes, lips quivered, brows furrowed on the red head's face. Anna shook her blonde went to her slowly then she said, "Can I hug you?"

Anna blushed, before she answered, Elsa hugged her gently, afraid to broke the fragile disabled girl.

"I'm sorry, I just…I care for you. I'll accompany you Anna, every day from now on. I promise."

Elsa know Anna want to hugged her back because she grunted, trying to move her hand. Elsa patted the red head, "I understand Anna."

Anna cried, she didn't know is it happiness or sadness, she just cried. She wailed begging, Elsa can't comprehended it, so she hugged her again gently but tighter than before. "I'm sorry but I don't understand that one."

The cry stopped, and replaced by a laugh. A laugh. Happiness laugh came out from the red head.

Anna groaned, then Elsa felt Anna's hand slowly wen up to her back, Elsa helped her, she ducked herself, making Anna's hand landed on her nape neck. She hugged Anna again when her hand rested on the blonde's shoulder, they looked like hugging each other although Elsa barely felt her hand moved but she knew Anna tried her best, and she's happy for the result.

Elsa slept on the couch. Anna protested before, but she ignored her plead and slept tiredly.

It was Anna's birthday when summer came. Elsa know this of course, she brought 96 coloring pencils to Anna, knowing the red head can move her hands already. The sick girl was thrilled. She hugged Elsa tightly, jumped in excitement.

She kissed Elsa's cheek. Both of hem blushed. Silence fell upon them, Elsa gulped and said, "That's_ I er, just. Happy birthday, Anna."

The red head looked away while covering her face with her hand, she nod.

That day, Anna have nightmare.

It was awful to see for Elsa, the red head shook her head from left to right, trying to back away from whatever in front of her in the dream. She wailed painfully, crying like waterfall, she squirmed and trembled on her bed. Then she woke up, she gasped, trying to fill her screaming lungs with oxygen.

Elsa took the oxygen mask, she startled when Anna fell from the bed. Anna wailed, she thought the dream still continued. After that Elsa's eyes widened when she heard her voice, _Anna's voice_, "_Please, stop. No more, I'm lonel-ry please, someone, anyone help, somebody. Elsa, Elsa, ELSA."_

She kept calling Elsa's name. It's inaudible when she sobbed and sniffled, but Elsa heard enough. She hugged Anna. The intern stared at Anna's eyes and said, "I'm here. I'm here Anna. Don't be afraid. I'm here. I'm always by your side, I promise"

Anna sighed and hugged the blonde tightly.

Elsa put her gently to the bed, she sat on the sofa. Anna reached for her hand, Elsa took it, stroking the sick one's hand gently and lovingly with her thumb.

When Anna's asleep again, Elsa stroked her cheek and kissed her on the lips. She'll never forget that warm lips on her cold one. She adored it.

Days passed by and Elsa have a test for her internship. She didn't went to Anna's room for a week.

When Elsa went into Anna's room, she saw her bloodied mouth. Blood spattered on Anna's clothes and bed sheets, but when Anna's eyes landed on the certain blonde, she smiled. A genuine smiled. Elsa bolted to the emergency button and pushed it.

Anna yanked her doctor coat, and kissed her full on the lips. It's bloody and tasted awful for Elsa, but she didn't mind the warmness. They parted when the doctor barged in. Elsa stepped away and went out quickly before Gerda saw her bloodied lips.

"I'm a Doctor vampire in her hands," she chuckled and wiped her mouth with handkerchief. She knelt down and cried, her lungs empty when the echo of her wailing can be heard at the end of corridor.

Elsa knew it's nearing. Anna's dying. Her condition went worsened every day, and even worse if Elsa visited her.

The intern knew this fact well, but Anna was stubborn. She wrote, "I know I'm dying Els. I want to die in happy feelings. You make me the happiest person in this world. Even though I'm disabled, but you didn't care about it and kept visiting me. I'm glad there's a person like you in my lonely world. Keep visits me please. I BEG YOU. Please keep visit me."

Elsa cried, her hands covered her eyes, elbows on her knees supporting her head. She wailed loudly while Anna patted her head gently, trying to calm the blonde.

Anna was pale. Very pale, she signs weakly, "Is there a park in here Els? Can we go there?"

Elsa nodded rapidly, she helped the red head on the wheel chair, Gerda didn't stop them. She's nowhere to be found, afraid to see Anna go, but not Elsa, she promised to her.

It was evening. They managed to see the sunset in the third floor indoor garden.

Elsa brought Anna to the bench after she placed it near the window, facing the sunset. She's so fragile, skinny, and pale, paler than Elsa she shivered thinking about it.

Anna can't move a muscle now, she almost coughed blood every day, and Elsa can't do anything about it, neither the other expert doctors.

Elsa didn't cry, she wailed inside. She promised many things to Anna and didn't cry is one of them. Anna gave her sketchbooks the day before, and this time she took a note book from her pocket to Elsa, it reads, "My Life."

Anna placed her head on the taller girl's shoulder, hand intertwined. Anna breathed calmly.

Elsa said, "I'm sorry I can't cure you on time, I only make your health worsened. Are you happy Anna? Are you really happy in this world?"

Anna smile, she kissed Elsa, '_Yes'._

"Then I'm not." Anna pouted, "You're dying, I have to let you go, I can't be happy again. I love you. I love you Anna." Elsa didn't know if Anna heard her, but their hands tightened. Relieved, Elsa sigh.

The sunset gone, when Elsa touched Anna's veins, she's gone.

She gritted her teeth, her chest in pain, suffocating her. She looked at her watch, "Time of death. 13th July 20xx. 6.00PM."

Elsa flipped the notebook. It's a diary. Anna wrote her life in it. Half of it consist sketches of Elsa. Then the last page reads, "Please don't forget me. I love you Elsa! X'D "

She cried, she glanced at the red head's dead body and said, "How can I!? I love you too. How can I forget you?"

Three days after that, they buried her. It's a lonely burial. You can counts with your fingers who attended it. When everyone's already home, Elsa left alone in front of her tomb.

Then a spark of electric struck her heart painfully, her chest burning and she cough, blood.

Her eyes widened, "Anna?"

-_end_-

**A/N: I don't like Romeo and Juliet. But I prefer both of them dead instead of separated in two other world. Enjoy~ ^_^**


End file.
